


Symptom Superficial

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanashi has a weird medicine and gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptom Superficial

Mikado treats Nanashi’s stories of all the bizarre people he’s becoming friends with in the same way he’d treat any other stories from him: with some interest, certainly, but not much concern. Nanashi’s capable of making his own decisions about who to spend time with, and he can get himself out of trouble. Frequently has, in fact.

So Mikado’s not too worried about Nanashi spending time with mad scientists, right up until the point where Nanashi staggers into the apartment and promptly collapses on the couch.

“Are you alright?” Mikado asks, coming over to inspect him more closely.

“I’m fine,” says Nanashi, smiling. He’s flushed and has worked up a light sweat. He also seems to be having trouble focusing on Mikado’s face. “Kiri wanted me to try out a medicine for him.”

“Ah.” This looks like the opposite effect that a medicine should have, but… “Did he say what the medicine was intended for?”

“Nope!” As usual, Nanashi doesn’t seem to mind much.

“Then I guess there’s not much to be done. Just rest up for a while until you feel better. I’ll make you some okayu...” Mikado turns to head to the kitchen, but Nanashi catches his sleeve, surprisingly tightly. “Nanashi?”

“Sorry, but can you stay with me, big bro? I’ll have dinner later, promise.” There’s a pout on Nanashi’s face, no less effective for how red he is right now.

Mikado smiles and has a seat next to him on the couch. “If that’s what you want, of course I will.”

They sit in silence for a while, broken only by the sounds of Nanashi shifting around trying to get comfortable. Eventually, he asks, “Can we go to a bed?”

Mikado picks Nanashi up without further warning, making him squeak, and carries him over to Nanashi’s bedroom where he deposits Nanashi on the bed. “Better?”

“A little… I’m still too hot, though.” Despite his words, Nanashi reaches up to pull Mikado into sitting close to him, close enough that their hands are just barely touching. “Hey, big bro… I feel kind of weird…”

“Weird how?” asks Mikado. He rests his hand on Nanashi’s forehead: he doesn’t feel any warmer than he did earlier.

“I-I dunno, I just…” Nanashi takes in a shaky breath, before grasping hold of Mikado’s shoulders. He leans up, and lightly brushes Mikado’s lips with his own.

Ah. Mikado breathes in sharply, which Nanashi takes as an opportunity to really kiss him. Mikado’s hands drift towards Nanashi’s chest, but he doesn’t push him back.

Nanashi pulls away after a second or two, a somewhat guilty look on his face. “I-I’m sorry, I just… Can we, I feel so...”

“So it’s that kind of medicine?” asks Mikado. Nanashi bobs his head in an eager nod. “...Then I suppose there’s no helping it. I’ll take care of you.”

Nanashi practically attacks Mikado’s face in his haste for another kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Mikado asks, “Are you feeling better?”

“Tons!” Nanashi looks the part, too, bright-eyed and beaming. “Must’ve been a short-term thing.”

“Well, it’s good that it wasn’t worse. Now that you’re better, would you mind showing me the way to Kiri’s labratory?” Mikado continues.

“Huh? Why do you want to go there?” asks Nanashi.

“Obviously, because he fed you some strange and potentially dangerous medicine. Who knows what would have happened if someone else had found you in that state?”

Mikado enjoys watching the panic flash across Nanashi’s face before he desperately tries to hide it. “You don’t have to do that!! It’s not a big deal really!”

“But it is a big deal,” he says. “I can’t just allow him to do things like this to you without punishment.” Now, if he knows Nanashi, he’ll give in in three, two, one…

“Actually, um, I might have been exaggerating what the medicine did a little?” Nanashi says, rushing through his words like maybe Mikado won’t hear them if he says them quickly enough.

Mikado is proud of his slightly confused expression. “Go on.”

“A-and by a little I mean a lot? And, um, he may not have fed me anything besides water that day?” Nanashi looks guilt-stricken. “I’m really, really sorry, I shouldn’t have lied to you, you have to hate me now-!”

Mikado takes pity on him and interrupts. “I don’t hate you. Actually, I knew you were lying about the medicine the entire time.”

“...Eh??”

“You ran around the block at least three times to work up that sweat. I could see you from my window.” Mikado chuckles when Nanashi turns a bright red, this time from embarrassment. “I’m not mad. You didn’t need to come up with an elaborate excuse.”

Slowly, hope springs in Nanashi’s eyes. “Does that mean I get to kiss you whenever I want, big bro?”

“Well, you did lie to me,” says Mikado, thoughtful. “So as punishment, I think you should have to wait a week to get another kiss.”

Nanashi’s face falls. “A whole week?! I’ll die! I’ll really need some weird medicine from Kiri this time!”


End file.
